Be careful what you wish for
by I've got cookies
Summary: The Arendelle sisters are being sisters that were damaged from isolation, they are ruling the kingdom and they think it's another sunny day in the kingdom, only that happens not to be true when they wake up in the modern world, only the two of them remembering who they are and where they are from.
1. Finally!

**So, I've gone from oneshots to multiple chapter stories. I want to warn you that this might have some spelling mistakes since my first language is not English, I will re check it later.**

**Also, what is up with this story: not to give too much away, it will be non-modern world characters in modern world. Yes, that is about it. Have fun reading! ^^**

* * *

><p>A girl, <em>a woman<em>, with white blonde hair and a sparky blue dress was sitting at a big, old wooden table. Her hair done in a single french braid, not hanging over her left shoulder, because then it tip of the hair would fall in the almost empty inkwell.

Despite how slow she was writing and how neat her handwriting was, her palms were covered in little ink spots. She tipped the pen into the inkwell for the billionth time that day. At least that's what her little sister thought.

Her sister was a woman, _a girl_, with strawberrie blond hair that were always in two pigtail braids, she was sitting across the other girl by the table, looking intently at her right hand that was drawing one line after another.

The younger girl was growing quite tired of the activity she started about fifteen minutes ago - watching her sister work.

"Elsa, for how much longer?"

"Anna, could you please just wait a little more? I need to finish this letter," that was Elsa's response the whole day. She either needed to finish _this letter_ or _this document_.

"Have you even eaten anything at all today?"

"Yes," by now Elsa had started to ignore Anna a little, so her voice became a robotic monotone, and Anna noticed that alright.

"Was the meal breakfest?"

"Yes."

"What did you have for breakfest?"

"Yes."

The younger sister crossed her arms and raised and eyebrow at her sister. At first Elsa didn't even notice, it took her about a half a minute to see that Anna was giving her a look of pure dissapointment and judgement.

"What?" Elsa asked, not really understanding what was wrong.

"Elsa, I think you need to take a break. Come on, stand up from that chair, you probably can't even feel your butt," Anna said teasingly as Elsa could only frown at this because even though Anna was teasing, she was also right, she couldn't really feel her butt from all the sitting.

"I have been working nearly for," Elsa paused to shoot a glance at the old clock that stood by the wall of the study, but the time she saw there surprised the queen more than expected "...six ...hours."

"See, come now," Anna said as she pulled Elsa up from her chair, "lets have some chocolate, we can build a snowman or two, have a snowball fight in your snow or the natural snow. Let me just grab my boots and-"

"Anna, wait! I actually would enjoy some dinner now, not a snowball fight," Elsa said while a small smirk was playing on her thin lips. "But I promise some sisterly activities after that!" she comfirmed.

"Alright, then it's settled. We go and eat now, then we build a snowman or two, _then_ we have some hot chocolate while we talk about stuff, okay?"

Elsa was take aback from this sudden _plan_, not that it was bad, spending time with her sister was always good, no matter what they were doing. It was just that Anna's personality and excitement over everything alone could make Elsa tired or could surprise her suddenly.

"Okay, that's the plan then," the young woman said with a smile that showed nothing but happiness. It showed very clearly that Elsa thought that there was nothing wrong in the world anymore, that her sister was the most precious thing in the world and she is managing her time correctly.

Only that wasn't at all what Anna was thinking, although she was happy that her sister _finally_ agreed to do something with her, that phrase did escape her lips, "Finally!"Anna said as she yanked Elsa by her arm and started leading her to the door of the study.

Apperiantly it was a slow day for Elsa, since it took her some time again to register what her sister meant by that. "Wait, what? What do you mean by _finally_?" Elsa asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, nothing, really," the pirncess tried to assure her sister, she wasn't really in for explaining her sudden outbrust, explaining that could maybe hurt Elsa a bit. She wasn't sure. Anna thought that Elsa thought that she was handling her life well, but Anna felt a little abondoned every now and then. Though in Elsa's defense she was ruling a kingdom all alone.

Elsa raised her eyebrow this time and crossed her arms just like her sister had done a little while ago.

"Okay, well, the thing is, sometimes I feel like you have very little time for me and I feel excluded, of course, I know you have a kingdom to rule but-"

"Whoa, slow down there," Elsa tried to say in between Anna talking, but came to no success since Anna was going at million words a minute now.

"-sometimes you should take a break and spend time with me, I don't want you to shut me out again-"

"Anna, stop-"

"-okay, maybe I'm a tad parranoid with the whole shutting out ordeal, but I do have my point, don't I. Sometimes I just _wish_ we could be _not royal_ for a week or so. Maybe you need help with the kingdom-"

"Could you please-"

"-you think I would've asked you earlier, but somehow it didn't cross my mind-"

"Anna, enough!" Elsa only raised her voice just a little bit, but it came out a lot lounder than she ever intended. The same second the words left her lips she put her hand in front of her mouth as in that could take the words back.

"-until.. now.." Anna finished very slowly and quietly. "Sorry, I didn't mean it." Anna said right after as hung her head. Actually she didn't anything to apologise for, but she didn't really realise that. Instead she looked back up to see her sister with tears in her eyes, her hand still over her mouth. "Oh Elsa, I'm sorry, please don't cry!" Anna half-pleaded, half-ordered her sister as she hugged her.

When Elsa accpeted the hug her sniffles became a lot more audible to Anna as the hand wasn't covering her mouth anymore. "On the other hand, get it out, if you want to cry, it's okay to cry. I'm here for you, you know that."

It's odd how everyone always talk about Elsa's damage through the years of isolation, but everyone oh so easly forget that Anna was just as isolated, she is just as messed up, yet she is a lot stronger than her sister. And Elsa was fully aware of that, she knew her sister had a much issues as she did, but she still let her be comforted by Anna, while maybe her sister herself needed the comforting, not Elsa.

"I'm okay, it's alright, you didn't say anything wrong," Elsa quietly said as she pulled out of the hug to look at her sister. Anna's eyes were teary too, but not a single drop had gone down her cheeks.

"Maybe we can get that dinner in your bedroom? You look quite exhausted, we can take a nap and then have some fun, huh?" Anna asked slowly, not to startle her sister again.

"Yes, that would be nice."

* * *

><p>After they had their dinner both sisters got under blankets of Elsa's bed and fell asleep quite fast. Anna at least did.<p>

_You are so brave, so strong. I am far more than glad to have you!_ Elsa thought as she brushed a strand of Anna's hair off of her face and drifted off to sleep herself.

But when they woke up, nothing was as it was before.


	2. Land without magic

**Hey, chapter two, yay! It would be nice, if you left a review or two, but it's your choice! ^^**

**Also, I am not as proud with this chapter as I was with the first one. I don't even know. Aside from that, thanks to heatwillthaw for the little review via PM and remiding me that Elsa is left handed.**

* * *

><p>Something was wrong. Very wrong, so wrong it made Elsa open her eyes and get out of blankets. <em>Apperiantly Anna had sneaked off while she was sleeping<em> was the first thought that wandered in Elsa's head. The second thought, more like an emotion, was confusion because the place she was in didn't seem like her room or alone any room in the palace.

The third thing that crossed her mind was complete and utter shock, this was not her room, not her bed, not her house, nothing here was hers. Not even her clothing, and the view outside the window was anything but her kingdom.

"Anna?" Elsa called out to her sister but recieved no answer. "Anna?" She called again, this time louder. But again to no avail.

"Elsa, are you up already?" said a voice, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the voice seemed oddly familiar to her, the man that called her name seemed to have this voice she has heard many, many times before.

The girl heard footsteps, yes she truly fealt like a girl, not a woman, those footsteps grew louder with every step they took. And when the man showed himself in the open door frame Elsa's world came to a sudden halt, her every thought stopped, she wasn't breathing, she wasn't even sure blood was still running through her veins. When her world started moving again, it started moving in circles, her head was going round and round and round and then she hit the pillow unconscious.

* * *

><p>Odd, was the first thing that went through Anna's head. Then it was shock since Elsa was nowhere to be found and the bed was smaller than it used to be. The third thing that hit Anna was the realisation that her own mother was standing in the doorway, alive and well and... and...<p>

And Anna was out of words, or anything at all. Her world was spinning wildly as she tried to recall when was the last time she had seen her mother and if this was just a simple yet cruel joke her mind has done to her. She couldn't be awake, now could she.

"Are you alright, dear?" the girl heard her mother ask in the sweetest and nicest voice ever, just like the one she remembered from when she was fifteen.

Her mother came closer to her like everything was alright with the world. Her smile was as radiant as the sun outside the window. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, few brown locks of hair tucked behind her ears. She was wearing tight pants, like the ones men wore when riding a horse, _That's odd, women don't wear pants_, Anna thought to herself, and a fitting black top that looked more like a thin corset than an actual thing to wear.

This image before Anna seemed so odd, yet real. Her mother was looking like a really weird person. Not fitting the time Anna was used to be in at all, not even in the slightest, but when she sat down next to her and stroked her cheek she knew that her mother was pretty much there and real.

"I'm fine, only what is goin-" suddenly Anna was cut short when a high pitched scream and her father's voice calling Elsa filled the empty room. Wait, what? Her father?

At this moment Anna realised how very real and very alive was not only her mother, but also her father was. Her head got dizzy and the world was slowly blacking out, when she heard that the '_voice of her father_' was saying that Elsa herself had blacked out, so it took actually Anna very little will power to not black out herself, because her sister needed her now.

* * *

><p>The <em>girl<em>, oh how wrong did it feel, opened her eyes to see that her sister was hovering over her, ready to pounce into a hug at the tiniest of trace that she still had some life in her. Of course Anna had checked her breathing every thirty seconds, you can never be too sure about anything. Not when your parents have come back from the dead and they look odd and what even is this place!

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna exclaimed and hugged her sister very tightly, Elsa returning the strenght of the hug too. Anna was with her back to the door, so she dared to whisper into her sisters ear, knowing that their _parents_ couldn't see that. "Something is wrong-"

Elsa cut her sister off quickly with a short _shh_, as she was their parents coming closer, worry written all over their faces, she let her go and mouthed a quick _I know _before their mother and father could interfere.

"Is everything alright? Was the trip too much?" their father asked.

He gently seated himself next to Elsa, the only thing she could do was stare at him, smiling like a complete lunatic, tears forming their way into her eyes. Her hands were ready to embrace her father, her papa, in a too-tight hug, her lips were far too ready to whisper how much she had missed him, how she was sorry for all the trouble her magic had caused before. But now she had her magic under controll, she couldn't wait to tell her mama and papa all the adventures her magic had involved..

Magic... magic.. magic... _MAGIC!_

The word echoed in her head for about three dozen times until she realised she wasn't feeling magical at all. If she was feeling something, it was the cold. Elsa frowned at the sudden realisation and looked down at her hands.

And as if on queue Anna understood what was the matter and answered the question to take away the attention from her sister.

"Oh, the trip was wonderful, but maybe a tad too tiring. When did we arrive again? I can't even recall, I was so darn tired," right now Anna was using one of her best tactics – going a thousand words a minute, that has prooved before to take the attention of others quite effectively.

"Umm, we did arrive late at night, I suppose it was somewhere around four in the morning. And now it is only seven thirty A.M. You have had a real sleep for about three hours," their mama replied in an usure voice.

"Yes, that is what I mean, so if you both would oh so kindly leave us, so we can rest and you can go rule your little monarchy!" Anna said in a cheery voice, again going as fast as she can, so her parents can't say no to her. But a little something did caught up to them.

"Well, I wouldn't say that the city could be called our monarchy, even if your mother is the mayor," their papa said as they closed the door behind them, their voice and footsteps growing more and more quiet as the time goes.

"Elsa?"

"Anna?"

The girls stared into each others eyes, not really sure if to cry or laugh, so far they knew that they weren't in their kingdom anymore. Also there was the fact that their parents were somehow alive, but that surely wasn't a problem or the biggest issue.

"What is going on?" the younger one asked. Panic was setting into her, she grabbed her face into her hands, pacing from one side of the room to the other. After she started looking around the room she started panicing even more, "what is this place? Where are we? Who took us here?"

"I don't know, Anna, for now, could you please settle down? You are making me anxious, besides, the biggest question now should be, how we can get back!" Elsa said, rubbing her hands together, putting them close to her chest, a little habbit she possessed when she was anxious or worried about stuff and her powers were about to make an apperiance.

Powers... powers.. _POWERS_!

Again, the topic popped into her mind, and just like before she frowned and looked down at her hands, examining every inch of them.

And _just _like before, Anna knew something was of the matter.

"Elsa? What's wrong? Well of course something is wrong-"

"-I think my powers are gone" Elsa said in the middle of Anna's rambling, not really listening to her sister who was _still_ going on about things Elsa didn't at first pay attention to, but something did catch her ears.

"-we are in another world we know nothing about, well I wouldn't say nothing, I think I have blurry memories, but I am really certain they are as fake as Hans's sideburns."

"_Anna, you have what now?_" Elsa nearly yelled the words at her sister.

"I said, I have memories. Don't you have them?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course I do," somehow Anna wasn't completely oblivious to her sisters lies, Elsa remembered nearly nothing and Anna knew it.

"Really? What is the name of the town we are in now?"

Nothing, Elsa truly knew nothing. Well, not nothing, the name was floating around her in her head, it was just not coming up to make an apperiance.

"I.. I don't.. know. Anna, I'm clueless."

But Anna wasn't pocessing this, she was in deep thought about something else, though just as important, if not even more important.

"Did you say before that have lost your powers?"

"Yes, Anna, stick to the point. I have no idea what this place is."

"No, no, this is far more important. What wicked land would leave you magic-less?"

"_And_ memory less!"

"Elsa, we have been cursed!"

"What? Are you insane? Who would curse us? And why?" Elsa said as if she could't understand what her sister had just said.

"Elsa, can't you see, we were suddenly brought to a land with out magic, given almost no memories of it, our parents back from the dead, well that is rather good, but they are not monarchs, did you hear, papa said that mama is the mayor, not the queen-"

"That means we are not heirs anymore?" Elsa cut her off suddenly.

"Well, if you only want to focus on us right now, then yes. We are not royal heirs anymore, no servants and kingdom running, if that is what is bothering you?" Anna said with a small eye roll.

Elsa's frown only deepened, "Not royals? Oh I know now who _cursed_ us."

"Really, who?" Anna ran next to her sister and kneeled down to her knees in front of her, ready to hear who's face she need to punch.

"It was you, Anna," Elsa said, her face had a small smirk on it, like she didn't know what to do, a weird laugh escaped her lips, she couldn't contain her laugh, this was rather weird and scary, but right know it was the only thing she knew for sure, that her sister had cursed them, "Oh, sweety, don't you get it? I quote:

"Sometimes I just _wish_ we could be _not royal_ for a week or so!" Those were your words yesterday, in my study, you said that shortly before I yelled at you."

Elsa's crazy woman laughter had died down by now, but she still felt weird, like maybe accusing her sister for such crime so fast was not the best idea, but it was their best bet.

"Okay, you have your point, but even if I did, every curse is breakable. We simply need to undo it."

"Aren't you offended I just accused you of cursing our entire realm?" Elsa asked cautiosly.

"Eh, you are probably, right, besides maybe I just cursed you me and our parents, maybe I did something really good, don't you think? I brought them back to life, maybe they won't die here."

"What?"

"I said, maybe they won't die here, wouldn't that be great?" Anna asked as she stood up and sat next to her sister.

"Oh, yeah, maybe. That would be really nice," Elsa shot a glance outside the window. The town she saw was weird, it was moving carriages with no horses, people were oddly dressed, but still, it held an uncanny resemblance with their kingdom.

She stood up and went to the mirror next to the window, she herself was wearing a white big shirt and some short, loose pants that ended above her knee. Then she looked back at Anna, who was wearing something rather similar, only her shirt was tighter around her body and shorter too. And in green, not white like Elsa's.

Suddenly a yawn escaped both sisters at the same time, without asking if she could, Anna crawled in Elsa's bed and under blankets. The former queen smiled and climbed into the bed too, again to soon fall asleep.

"Let's get some rest, then we will go on an adventure, okay?" Anna whispered.

"Okay."

"Your bed is bigger than mine," Anna whispered about thirty seconds later.

"Anna, sleep!" Elsa whispered before dozing off.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? :)<strong>


	3. Wait, what?

**Uh, I deleted chapter three on accident and now I'm re-posting it. Chapter 4 coming real soon. Remember to review! Cheers! ^^**

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Anna asked Elsa, trying to jog her memory of the New Land. That's what they were calling it, the New Land.<p>

Anna was holding up a blue wrist watch that read time in digital numbers. On her right were things she already used, like a mobile phone, earphones, a photo camera and various photos. Not Anna herself could recall all these objects, but she was doing a better job than Elsa was.

"That's a thing that you can get the time from," Elsa rather asked than said, as she was not too sure herself. She took the tip of her braid in her fingers, playing with it as she tried to remember a specific name for it. "I would like to say that it is a clock of some sorts, but I don't think it is called _a clock_."

"It's a.. um.. Oh come on, I've had guessed harder ones!" Anna yelled at herself, she truly had guessed that a phone was a phone, that earphones were earphones. Elsa had partly guessed the term photo, as she reffered to it as to a small paiting, later she said that it indeed was a photograph, but only because she had heard, that in her time a French man had taken one in 1820's.

So that basicaly didn't count as a fair guess.

"It's a wrist watch," Elsa said, shooting up her head to meet Anna's eyes.

Anna laughed out loud in joy as she hugged Elsa, squeeling in her ear out of pure joy of their first success. "Elsa, you did it! I knew you would start to remember!" she paused to look in her sisters eyes with dead seriousness, "When was the first wrist watch invented?"

"I don't recall!" Elsa also laughed out of joy when she realised that this indeed _was_ a fair guess. She hugged her sister back as they both were squeeling and being happy and what else could bring two teenage girls more joy than remembering the term _wrist watch_.

"Oh, I think we have had enough for now, can we please go out and start solving the case?" Anna asked after they had both calmed down a little. They weren't in their sleepwear anymore, Elsa was now wearing a fitting blue dress that ended above her knees and sleeves that go up to her elbow. Anna was wearing black skinny jeans and a light green sleeve less blouse.

"What do you think is out there?" Elsa asked as her sister stood up from the bed and headed for the door, still hesitant to follow.

Anna pondered this for a second, she had a feeling that the New Land wasn't scary at all, like they were loved out there, not feared. Not that someone was ever afraid for Anna, no, more like afraid for her as she could get herself in a mess quite easly.

But she also had a feeling that the New Land wouldn't be so rewarding in their mystery solving.

"I _think_ that there is an adventure out there that we need to meet, also our answer could be out there, which is the main reason we are leaving this strange house in the first place."

"Do you think others remember Arendelle? Becuase it seemed like mama and papa didin't," Elsa said, fear entering her eyes. What if the people did remember, what if they blamed the queen for all of this.

And what if they didn't. Would they say that the sisters are insane? Would they burn them as withces, sorcerers'? Though as more of the New Land memories were surfacing for Elsa, she had a feeling these people don't burn others for their differences.

"There is only one way to find out, come on! I bet the people are wonderful here!" Anna came closer to her sister to pull her out of the bed and to explore the unknown hand in hand.

They exited the room and stopped right there, they had no idea where to go next. At least Anna had no idea as she couldn't connect the dots Elsa connected right the second she looked closer at the wall in front of them.

"What now?" Anna asked, gripping tighter on Elsa's hand.

"I thought you grew up running around in the castle!" Elsa said teasingly with a small smirk playing on her thin lips.

"Yeah, I did, but this is no castle, this is our New Land home, which I believe is a lot smaller than our castle, and I am not only judging by the small size of my new bed, I am also judging by the size of our rooms and the little time it took me to get to your room. Are you even listening, Elsa?"

"Oh, _of course_, I am, only how did you know where was my room, huh?" Elsa truly wanted to laugh at the former princess and how she didn't understand that both lands shared some obvious relations.

"I just... knew?" Anna asked in a quiet voice.

"Look around, Anna! Isn't that wall familiar? Or if you look to the right the corridor will narrow and there will be a staircase, the same to the left. To the left we can also find your room, though I am not too sure that we will find armor suits down the left staircase, but I am pretty sure that there must be a library downstairs, along with a kitchen, a living room with a table too large for our family and some portraits hanging here and there," Elsa finished like it was nothing, leaving her sister with her mouth handing open, "close your mouth, dear. You might catch flies in it."

She said as she closed Anna's mouth with her free hand and pulled her out her room, closing the door shut quietly as if by a habbit she had learned over thirteen messed up years while hiding form her sister she now had locked her hand with.

"This is coming from the person who almost never left her room," Anna stated, obviously impressed, and oblivious of how this might have hurt her sister, but Elsa didn't seem to notice, she was excited now to wonder around the house, to learn every secret it held, every detail that could get them back. But only thinking about details of their castle and the New Land home have in common made Elsa think before actually heading one way or another.

"Come on, Anna! Lets go to the left, there is nothing important to the right!" Elsa pulled her sister foward, away from the other stair case as if Elsa was suddenly not only amazed by her new discovery that this is almost the same as Arendelle castle by looking at one wall alone, it was like she was also afraid that this house could be burrying the same secrets their house had had, the same bad memories, rooms she wanted to leave and never go back to.

"No, Elsa, wait, there is something-" Anna tried to get out of Elsa's sudden, tight grip as she saw a blue door, but the was cut off by Elsa who wanted to get away from there as soon as possible.

"Oh, it's nothing, I think I remember that room from my New Land memories, it's completely empty. A broom closet of some sorts, I think," Elsa was going a million words a minute, that meant she was lying, that meant Anna had to stop right there and not move an inch further.

"Elsa? What is it?" she let go of her sisters hand and crossed her own arms over her chest.

"I said it is nothing, Anna! Lets go!" the girl said in a rather stern voice that didn't fit a simple teen, but a queen that had a kingdom somewhere that had lost it's ruler and was actually cursed to a New Land.

"No! Elsa, tell me. Is that-" she cut herself off before further speaking, then a sentence formed into her mind and she finally got it out "-Is that your old room? Elsa, are you afraid of it?"

She didn't answer, she just turned away, trying not to cry. This was the weirdest thing Elsa was thinking and feeling right now. Yes, she was actually afraid of a room in which she had made bad memories _in another land_. _This was rediculous_ was all she was thinking, but in all honesty she didn't want to go in there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, Elsa," Anna said and turned her sister around to face herself, but revealed that tears were streaming down her pale cheeks, "hey, Elsa, get it out, remember what I told you in Arendelle when we were still there? I told you to get it out, to cry if you want to cry! And if that room is so scary for you, then lets never cross that door step, even if going through there is actually they key to go home. I'm here for you, you don't have have to be afraid."

"Oh, Anna!" Elsa quietly got out. The amount of strength her sister had in her, how she was the comfort she Elsa always needed, yet how she never asked to be comforted. She hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"Shh, shh. It's alright," Anna assured her big sister, then continued, "maybe we can find some answers in my room, I didn't quite get the hold of it before."

Elsa slightly nodded while wiping tears away from her cheeks with her wrist.

* * *

><p>The sisters briefly explored Anna's room, they came to find that the New Land was somewhere in the United States, Maine, very close to a city called Storybrooke. Though the name of their own city appeared nowhere. Also in the New Land they seemed to enjoy traveling, Anna had put pins in the large World map that covered an entire wall of her bedroom.<p>

To every pinned place there was a picture of them both next to it, this made the sisters wonder about the amount of work that had to be done to enact this curse, even if it was just one wish of Anna's. This place was truly weird, it was obvious that the land required no magic what-so-ever, that makes it a Land without magic, but still, some magic was used to put all these things here, to make the memories, to _bring people back from the dead!_

After their quick stroll through the house they finally reached the front door. Now not even Elsa knew what to await from the city they STILL DIDN'T KNOW THE NAME TO!

"What now?" Anna asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean _you don't know_, you are the wisest, their queen, I suppose, if these are our people."

"Yes, but you are the princess, you have interacted with them before!"

"Once, that was once."

Elsa sighed, as clueless as she was she clanged to Anna's arm and stepped out on the street.

"Oh, Elsa, I remember those!" Anna whispered as she pointed to a car, "that carriage is called a car. Oh, look over the street is Gerda, we should go to her, maybe she knows what's up-"

"Anna, no!" Elsa whispered harshly. "Maybe she knows, maybe she doesn't even remember us anymore. We can't build suspensions. What if you didn't curse us, maybe someone else did it. And now they are watching our every step. What if they think we don't remember ourselves?"

Anna pondered this for a moment and finally said, "Good point. OH, what if Gerda cursed us?"

"Dear, that is unlikely. Why would she do that, besides I still think it was your fault, just a little carefulness never hurt anyone, right?"

Anna slightly _hmm'ed_ and then went along with Elsa as she started going down the street, but their slow walking came to a sudden halt when someone tapped on Anna's shoulder. Both girls turned around, slowly as ever, this person could be a friend or an enemy.

"Excuse me, girls. My name is August, you see, I'm a writer and I was looking for this town but I can't find it on a map. Tell me, please, am I in Storybrooke now?" the man, apparently his name was August, looked to be in his mid twenties, he was rather tall and handsome, with short dark hair and blue eyes.

"Umm, well.. we don't really... umm..." Elsa tried to say, but she couldn't answer, maybe this was Storybrooke, maybe not.

"Oh, no, young man, this is not Storybrooke. That is a bit further down the road," said an elderly woman who walked by them with her dog in a leash. "This is Arendelle!"

"_Wait, WHAT?"_


End file.
